The House In The Middle
by MegaScene
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Six teenagers are dared by classmates to spend 7 nights at the suppossdly haunted house 3 miles from the school. The teens eagerly take the bet, but what happens if the stories said are true...?
1. Information

**THE HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION**

**At the night of January 23 1900 the Nash family moved into a large mansion in a small town of Forks Washington. Two houses neighbored it; but were very far apart from the Nash Mansion by about 40 feet apart; giving the Nash's plenty of land to farm. A barn was built, and they hired a stable man, Tiberius (**_**Ty-BEAR-E-US)**_** Flank to do the work for the rich family. After the father: Michael Nash, went off to war he left Tiberius in charge of taking care of his wife-Angela Nash, and his teenage son Craig Nash, and teenage daughter Maria Nash. Two years later, the Nash's and Tiberius got written by the army: **_**Angela Nash, I am truly sorry, your husband Michael Nash died in war. **_**Angela no longer wanted to live in the house, she forced her kids to pack immediately and quickly packed herself. Just as they were about to leave, Tiberius grabbed Angela and yelled "You can't leave me! You won't leave me alone! Family don't leave each other!" Angela said her quickest apologies and followed the kids outside. **

**Tiberius went crazy; he stopped Angela from leaving and dragged her in the house grabbing the nearest kitchen knife he could reach. Craig and Maria also followed them to the kitchen, in time to see Angela refuse and get stabbed numerous times in the torso. They ran, and soon Tiberius caught up with Maria. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her into a bedroom, her murder remains a mystery. Craig ran out into the barn when he heard his sister's blood curling screams fill the house. Tiberius found Craig in a small stall. Tiberius grabbed a pitch fork and stabbed the young man to his death. **

**Till this day, no one knows what happened to Tiberius, and the house remains haunted by his dead soul and the family-all but the father, who rests in peace. Everybody now knows this house as the house in the middle, and nobody dares to go in there…yet.**

**************************

**Okay, so apparently this story is a Horror/Suspense story and is called The House in the Middle. I wrote this story out of boredom. At first this story was supposed to be stupid and funny, but I kept the idea and made it serious. So you might be wondering, how Twilight fits into this…well, HUMAN teens Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, were dared by their classmates to spend 7 nights at the house in the middle. What happens then?**

**Characters:**

**Alice Brandon: **

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eyes: sky blue**

**Height: 5'2**

**Grade: Senior**

**Parents: Anna and Philip Brandon**

**Jasper Whitlock:**

**Age: 18 **

**Hair Color: Honey Blond**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: 5"10**

**Grade: Senior**

**Parents: Mike and Sophie Whitlock**

**Bella Swan (Isabella):**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color: Brunette**

**Eyes: Muddy Brown**

**Height: 5"4**

**Grade: Junior**

**Parents: Renee and Charlie Swan**

**Edward Cullen: **

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color: Red-ish brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: 5'10**

**Grade: Junior**

**Parents: Esme and Carlisle Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale:**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 5'5**

**Grade: Senior **

**Parents: Lily and Mike Hale**

**Emmett McCarthy: **

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Brown/ Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: 5'10**

**Grade: Senior **

**Parents: George and Emma McCarthy**

**Tiberius: Unknown**

***Okay, so that's it for the intro, so should I keep it? Please review!* **


	2. Official Prologue

Prologue: Emmett's POV

We all ran for our lives, through the big house. We had absolutely no idea what or who was chasing us, and why. It was terrifying. We all took different halls-it seemed like a bad idea, but the thing decided to follow me. It was far behind now, and I was running out of breath-_Crash-_I fell to the ground rubbing my head, I knocked into someone. "Emmett?" I recognized the voice-Alice. I got up quickly and helped her up, together we ran, the thing was following faster now. Alice screamed, and I stopped, something that looked like two ghostly black hands brought her to the ground, holding a firm grip on both of her ankles. It started to drag her into an open room-she screamed again-surely the others would've heard. I grabbed both of her hands and started pulling; the only problem the thing was stronger than _me. _I almost gave up, but I couldn't let the thing get my best friend "Emmett, Run!" she warned, I shook my head and pulled harder until I fell back into a desk. Alice screamed louder this time-her fingers leaving marks in the creaky woods as the thing dragged her into the room.

"Alice!" I screamed loudly, and the door closed behind her. I recovered myself and rammed into the old door, hoping to knock it down-nothing. "Alice, get out, please!!" I pleaded. Alice was like my little sister, I couldn't let her get killed by a _ghost _thingy. She screamed, again and again. I backed up, tears fighting against my eyes-I was supposed to be tough about this-but it was over for her and I need to find the others before anybody else got hurt. I backed up more, and flinched as her blood-curling scream filled the mansion. And I ran.

_**Kay, that was the prologue not the first chapter, so yeah if you didn't read the top lol. That intro was just a short description of the story-and the little document on the house was its info-not a real chapter! I hope you liked it so far!! Review please!**_


	3. The Dare

_Okay people, I wanted to quickly thank JasperSAYSrelax128 and . for my first reviews on this story! Thanks guys!! LOL, anyway, here is the first official chapter in the story: hope you like it! Just remember, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are seniors, Bella and Edward are juniors. If you wonder how they all met, Bella is neighbors with Emmett and Edward is neighbors with Jasper. Yes sometimes classes in high school have different grade students in them. _

MONDAY, October 20TH 2008,

Jasper and I walked hand in hand to our Biology class we had with Bella and Emmett. The good thing was, I sat next to Emmett, and we always joked around with the kids in front of us-like throwing paper balls at them, pulling their chair out before they sat down (which was always Emmett's job) etc. We got caught very few times, and one got us a three hour detention. The bad this was, Jasper sat in the very front of the room with some other kid and I sat all the way in the back. As we reached the classroom, I pecked Jasper on the lips quickly before taking my seat in the back of the room with Emmett. He was already laughing when I got there. "What are you laughing about Em?" I asked confused.

"I put super glue on the kids chair!" he replied, and stopped laughing to observe as the kid Mike Newton sat down in the super glued chair. He said something to the kid next to him-Eric Yorkie-and tried to get up from his chair. After minutes from trying to get up, his pants ripped, exposing his boxers. Emmett and I were dying of laughter like the rest of the class, and Newton ran out of the room just as Mr. Banner walked in.

"What is going on?!" he asked closing the door behind him. We all stopped laughing. Emmett raised his hand-oh this is going to be good. Jasper turned to us both and I winked at him, receiving a bright smile back. "Mr. McCarthy, would you like to explain?" Emmett nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well, Mike decided to super glue his chair before you came in and rip his pants to get out of class." He replied easily. The look on Mr. Banners face was hysterical, but of course, I held in my laughter and opened my notebook to distract me. Mr. Banner shook his head and wrote on the board today's notes on Cellular Anatomy on the board and told us to write it down. I already had studied this back in Mississippi, but I took notes carefully anyway. You see, I moved here 2 years ago, and met up with the group of teens I hang out with today. They were all very helpful, especially the cute blond, which is now my boyfriend today. Anyway, I still remember the lab almost by heart-some could say I'm a nerd for that, but I say, I have a whole notebook filled with notes and took about a whole semester of tests and quiz's from my strict bio teacher Mrs. Dawson.

Emmett flicked me and handed me a piece of paper. It read: (Emmett **bold **Alice _italics)_

**What should we do next? **I rolled my eyes.

_I don't know. I think Mr. Banners paying more attention since the earlier issue.... _

**Ah come on' you are no help anymore…**

_Shut up! I'll think of something._

**YES! **

_How about…._

"Mr. McCarthy, do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Banner asked, walking towards our desk. I gulped-note writing, always gives you a trip to the office in this class-and Emmett grinned, handing over another piece of paper, crumbling the other one behind his back.

"My notes?" he asked. Mr. Banner sighed and walked away giving him his notes back. I high-fived him under the desk, and watched as he threw another crumbled up piece of paper at Yorkie. I laughed quietly when it hit him and he looked up to see where it came from: loser.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and went to a waiting Jasper at his desk. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Causing trouble again today?" he asked as we walked to the cafeteria. I smiled widely.

"The glue thing was Emmett, so mainly no." I said, he looked surprised.

"Hmm, maybe Bella's rubbing off on you." He told me furrowing his perfectly sculpted brow. Bella was the good-two shoes of the group, but she was still my best friend, even though she was a year younger than me. Just then Bella appeared at my side.

"You said my name, why?" she asked confused. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Jazz said you're rubbing off on me since I didn't do anything in science today." I explained. She glared at Jasper. We sat down at our original table in the cafeteria-that nobody even dared to take-it was in the far corner of the caf and right near the window sill, and we waited for Em, and his girlfriend Rosalie and Bella's boyfriend Edward, who sat with us. "I am going to get my lunch, anyone wanna come with?" I asked. Bella got up, and Jasper stayed where he was. Me and Bella walked to the lunch bar and grabbed our normal salad and soda.

"So, what do you say for going to a movie tomorrow with the guys and Rose?" Bella asked as we waited to pay for our food.

"Definitely! Oh, we should see the new movie that's out!" I told her excitedly, it was so scary I heard from my friends back in Biloxi.

"Um…which one?" she asked. Silly Bella never knew any of the news lately.

"Well it's Drag Me To Hell, but there is also Quarantine, and The Unborn. We'll see with the guys and Rose." I exclaimed as we walked back to the table where everybody was now sitting. Bella groaned.

"Why, oh why does it have to be scary?" she murmured, probably to herself, but I answered anyway.

"Because, scary movies are awesome!" I said, and sat down next to Jazzy and smiled at Rose. "We were both talking about going to see a movie tomorrow night. Well it was Bella's idea." I told them. Emmett grinned.

"How bout that one movie…um Drag me to hell? I hear it's really freaky." He suggested. Jasper nodded in agreement and placed an arm around me. Rose, and Emmett went up to get their food while Jasper and I shared mine and Bella and Edward did the same-the usual.

"How about something not scary, like an action movie?" Edward said, I knew he liked scary movies, but he was just saying that for Bella's sake.

"I don't know, depends on what the others think, and what action movie is out?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"We could buy a DVD," Bella put in. I rolled my eyes; going to the movies was so much better, beside's whose house would we go to? Though…mines the biggest. I got an idea.

"Okay, so why don't we all go to my house and we could watch the movie in my super cool basement. Jazz and I could rent it." I suggested, the rest nodded and Emmett and Rose came to sit with their lunches. I explained to them what we're going to do and once they agreed to it, we all started to choose movies.

"I think we should rent Drag Me to hell." Jasper said. "We could put it to a vote." He shrugged. Emmett, Rose and I raised our hands a little bit in agreement. "Then it's settled, Drag me to hell it is." He declared. Then the bell rang.

*****************

After school, Jasper and I went to best buy and bought the DVD, then after that we went to my house, set up the basement for the 6 of us- about three pairs of two-seater couches , we moved the mini fridge closer, and we made ourselves a little snack bar, with lots of candy. The TV down here was a huge flat screen, so we could all see it just fine. "I think we did a good job," I stated once we were finished, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes, I believe we did," Jasper replied coming over to pull me into his body and crush his lips to mine. I melted into him and kissed reached up to kiss his neck. He backed me up into the wall and placed his hands on my waist, kissing me passionately until….

"Whoa there! Get a room!" Emmett called as he and Rose came down the stairs-I guess my mother let them in, either her or my little 12 year old sister Cynthia.

"Shut up! It's not like you don't kiss Rose in public like that all the time." I protested and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Owwie I think Alice broke my arm!" he teased; I glared at him, and took my seat under Jasper's arm and placed my head on his chest. Our seat was close to the TV, which was the good thing. I wonder what Bella and Edward would think because they never been here before. "Hey um, do we have popcorn?" Emmett asked. I sighed,

"We have to wait for Bella and Edward; they're going to bring loads. There's a microwave right over there." I explained pointing to a microwave in the far end of the room-it was perfect, because you couldn't hear the loud noises it makes, even though we won't be getting up during the movie to make any…

"Wow, this place is amazing." Rose said as she walked around, she was in the middle of looking in my dad's office in another room. "Do you have any mirrors down here? I need to check my hair." She said, typical Rosalie.

"No, but your hair looks perfect." I complemented. She smiled and sat down next to Emmett waiting for Edward and Bella. About twenty minutes later we started thinking that Bella bailed out and begged Edward to stay, but sure enough, they came down the stairs with bags of popcorn.

"Whoa…this place is fantastic!" Bella enthused. I stood up and grabbed the popcorn out of their hands and placed a bag in the microwave.

"Thanks," I said. Edward was quietly looking at the thousands of CD's my father kept; they were old school, perfect for Edward. "Those are my dad's you can put them in the player if you would like, the popcorns not going to be ready for a while." I told him, he smiled at me and put it a Debussy CD. Emmett had already grown bored of waiting and put on the football game for them to watch. Jasper headed over to the mini fridge and got out a two bottle's of coke and placed one by my side of the couch and the other on the side table on his side. "Thanks Hun," I called giving Bella her and Edwards popcorn, Rose's hers and sitting down with Jasper with ours. We all grabbed blankets and I turned the DVD on, waiting for the opening menu to pop up.

"Come on Eddie! Turn it off and sit with poor Bella, Alice is starting the movie." Emmett called after him. Edward groaned at the mention of his nickname: Eddie and plopped down next to Bella.

After two long hours of flinches, jumps and small screams, the movie ended at exactly 12:59 PM. Rose drifted off to sleep on Emmett's chest when it got boring towards the end, Bella was hidden in Edwards shirt most of the time, and I placed my head on Jasper's chest and clicked off the DVD, and changing the channel to the movies channel-Emmett's idea. Jasper kissed the top of my head and I finally closed my eyes like Rose did. Jazz put the side of his head resting on mine and drifted off to sleep, Emmett threw his head back snoring, and Edward fell asleep a long time ago, leaving poor Bella awake.

About 3 AM in the morning Bella screamed. I jerked up; everyone was awake now staring at Bella. Emmett wasn't on his couch with Rose anymore, must've went into the bathroom or something. "What Bella?" Edward asked his voice full of concern. Just then, Emmett turned around like a small child caught in an act. He was in the shaded area getting a coke.

"What? I was thirsty." He explained noticing all our confused stares.

"Bella, relax." I said, yawning and rubbing my eyes. "We don't have school tomorrow, but I for one have a party to get to at 3 tomorrow, and I don't want to be half awake when I'm there…Bells, please don't scream anymore…" I stated, everyone nodded and poor Bella hid under her blanket-like every time we watch a scary movie-and I cuddled next to Jasper again.

4:56 AM-Bella screamed again.

Monday October 21 2008,

EMMETT POV:

I walked to biology, my favorite class, even though I don't pay attention, and fool around with Ali, I still get straight A's. Okay, maybe straight D's…but can't blame me, it's boring as hell. Newton was there before me this time, an angry look on his face. "YO Newton, get your pants fixed?" I teased, muffling up is hair. He turned to look at me.

"No, I threw them out…" he said. And Yorkie turned around as well. "We came up with a dare we want all 6 of you little group to do…meet us after school at the park." He said. I laughed and looked at Ali, she raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Why not," she said. I nodded in agreement; Newton and Yorkie came up with a dare for us to do…what the worst could be that we have to run around school saying "I'M AN IDIOT!" That would be so cool! Maybe not for Rosie though…

I smacked Alice's hand and this time, paid attention to the teacher-great…we have a test today. I turned to Ali with wide eyes and she just laughed, handing me her notes.

After school, we told everyone that we had to go to the park to meet Yorkie and Newton. They laughed but agreed. Bella was skeptical of course, because Newton had a HUGE crush on her, and got her suspended once for forcing her to kiss him, and she punched him in the face, strong girl, she broke his nose. No wonder why it's so disoriented. I don't think Alice of Edward were here at the school yet. Ah, good times. "Hey, over here!" Yorkie called. We all went to the swings where the two noobs were and stood there.

"What's the dare?" I asked. They motioned us to follow them, so we did, and ended up walking three miles away, close to the school, but not so close. They stopped at that old decrepit mansion that was rumored to be haunted by the dead guy…um Tiberius who murdered the family there because they decided to leave after the husband died. I believe the family was called the Nash Family, but I can't be certain. This place was huge, and was namely called the house in the middle, since the two houses neighboring it were at least 40 feet away, and really, really ugly. I bet it looked nice back when it was built back in who knows when. "Yeah, um what are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is your dare, spend 7 nights at this place, and come back with a video and all of you alive." Newton explained. Bella's eyes got wide, and I grinned. This would be a piece of cake; it was just silly old rumors, no such thing…right? Of course, everybody turned to me; I was used to making decisions for the group. So, I simply said:

"We'll do it."

_**Well, I hope you guys liked it! It really wasn't important, but it needed a opening, an all. Lol trust me, the story will get WAY better than this! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was thinking, that maybe, every chapter should have a new POV until they all get one and then it will go back in order again, but I'm not sure if I'll do that-just a thought. Also, no chapters will be poster July 4**__**th**__** family party. Sorry, and I hope you have a wonderful 4**__**th**__** of July!**_

Tuesday, October 22, 2008

BPOV:

After all of us packed, we headed for that big scary house that we were dared to go into. It was huge, and really freaky looking, I silently prayed that the rumors were not true and just made up. I was really freaked-scary things were never my thing, its Alice, Jasper and Emmett's thing. "So, who is going to go in first?" I asked as we stopped in front of the wooden door. Silence, Alice sighed.

"You guys are babies." She said and opened the door. She turned around and held a hand up. She stepped inside and dropped her bag on the floor screaming.

"What?! What is it Alice?!" Jasper said wide eyed. I started hyperventilating now, whatever was happening was really freaking me out-and I didn't even know what it was…Alice turned around, a serious look on her face.

"Are you kidding? Nothing happened; let's go this place is amazing!" She said, we all sighed in relief and Emmett started cracking up. Jasper picked up her bag, putting an arm around her and whispering something that I couldn't hear. She shrugged and walked back into the house.

Alice was right; the inside was amazing, though everything had cobwebs on it. There was a huge painting on a wall right next to the big curving staircase, it was a family portrait. The mother was in a long purple dress, her hands on a small sized boy wherein farmers clothes, went well with his flat brown hair. The young girl next to him was in a white dress with black boots that matched her short black hair, her father's hands on her shoulder. The father had an army outfit on, and he looked very serious, not smiling like the rest. There was another figure in the picture, but cobwebs covered his entire face in a thick web. All it showed was his body, he was wearing farmer's clothes like the son, but he was holding a pitch fork. I wanted to dust of the cobwebs to see his face, but something told me to leave it be. Alice noticed my curiosity, and stopped looking at something with Jasper and the others, whatever it was, it must've been really cool because they all gathered around it-I'll check it out later.

"That's Tiberius," she said slowly, as she approached. "He was the farmer here, after the father, Michael Nash died in war, the family started to pack and move away without him. He went absolutely crazy and killed the mother before they left. He found the kids too-but they were about our age. Maria," she said pointing to the young girl, "was found first, he dragged her into some room and no one knows how he killed her." She stated her face grave as she looked at the girl. I looked back, not wanting to dust off the cobwebs now; I'd rather not see his face.

"What about the boy?" I asked. Edward came over and snaked his arm around my waist.

"His name was Craig, Maria's twin. When he saw his sister die, he ran into the barn to hide. Of course he was found, and stabbed with a pitch fork." He explained, Alice nodded and I suddenly need to run out of here.

"Great," was all I replied. Edward smiled and we walked over to Rose and Em. Jasper and Alice went upstairs.

"Um, guys?" Rose asked. "Where are we going to sleep?" just then Alice and Jasper stuck there heads over the railing of the stair case.

"Up here guys! You haven't even seen most of it!" Jasper enthused. I laughed and we all walked upstairs. The floors were creaky, but they were really old, so can't do anything about it.

The upstairs was just as amazing, to the left, was yet another living room, it was attached to a huge kitchen. Alice was standing alone at a wide door at the very end of the hall, while everybody else was looking around-hopefully in pairs. "Um Alice?" I called, she turned around slowly. "You going to open it anytime soon?" I asked. Her eyes were wide and traveled to the floor beneath her feet. Dried blood was at the bottom of the door, and traveled to the tip of her flip-flops. She stepped back, revealing long clawed marks as if someone was holding on to the floor while they were being dragged away. I started breathing heavily now. A large hard hand clamped on my shoulder-I squealed and turned around to see Emmett grinning behind me.

"Why are you guys staring at that door?" he asked, I couldn't speak, and neither could Alice. We were standing 2 feet away from a murder. I pointed to the ground and Alice backed up to the wall so he could see. His eyes widened. "So open it," he encouraged Alice, she looked skeptical, but took a deep breath. By now, everyone was around, watching her with curious eyes. Her hand locked around the doorknob; her hand shaking slightly, nervous to find a dead body in the other room. She pulled-nothing, she pushed-nothing-and finally she gave it one more hard push and the door flew open, almost as if someone opened it for her. Alice, her hand planted on the doorknob followed the door, and almost went head first into it-it was liked somebody pushed her. She looked back, and let go of the doorknob. Her breathing became heavier as she moved her body away from the door, revealing-no doorknob at all. Rose and I gasped, and the guys stared at it in shock. Then,

Silence, nothing but silence.

Finally Alice stepped into the room; maybe I should go in with her, just in case…I wanted to, but my feet were planted to the floor, everybody else seemed to have the same issue-especially Jasper. Alice looked around the room, and then her breathing stopped in all. Yes, she was alive, but staring at something on the west side of the room. At last, I started walking towards her, and turned to where she was staring at. I gasped and my breath caught in my throat-what we saw, was the freakiest thing I have seen in my 17 years of living.

_**Sorry it had to end so shortly, but I have a party tomorrow and I really need my sleep and I wanted to get this posted up tonight. I would've gone on but yeah. I hope you liked it! Please Review!!!**_


	5. The rumors are true

_Previously:_

_Alice looked around the room, and then her breathing stopped in all. Yes, she was alive, but staring at something on the west side of the room. At last, I started walking towards her, and turned to where she was staring at. I gasped and my breath caught in my throat-what we saw, was the freakiest thing I have seen in my 17 years of living._

BPOV:

Hanging, on the west side of the wall, was a dead corpse of a young girl about our age. It was defiantly old, and two knifes were pierced through her shoulders to keep her on the wall, her eyes, were wide open and onyx black. Her throat was slit, dry blood cracked on the skin of her face and dried on her clothes. That wasn't it though; an old piece of paper was pinned to her stomach, droplets of dry blood on it. Alice, unthinkingly, walked over to the corpse and carefully unpinned the piece of paper. Her breathing became shaky and heavy, by now, everyone was in the room staring at the corpse and Alice, and Edward had his arms around my stomach from behind, his chin rested on my shoulder-though his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Alice put a shaking hand to her mouth and turned back to the girl. "Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper asked worriedly. Not wanting to touch it, Alice bent down to see her whole face, and looked behind to her ear. She moved a piece of molded hair back and pulled something out from behind the ear. It was a silver, clean-that looked brand new-key. Alice held it carefully with two fingers, but obviously disgusted that she actually was touching it.

"What's that…?" Rose asked slowly eyeing it carefully. My eyes turned to the girl; her head was in a different position this time. I gasped, and turned to Alice. She turned around just as one of the knives slowly dispersed itself from the girls shoulder, than the other did the same thing and they both fell to the floor. We were all frozen in place again-the body started to shuffle around now, her feet firmly planted on the floor. Alice-first out of the trance-slowly backed up, dropping the key to the floor in the process. "What the hell is happening here?" Rose asked, panicking. The body shifted more, and I started hyperventilating…again. I grabbed Edwards hand and went to the door, but stopped when I heard Alice reciting something.

"_Listen up, listen here, a silver key behind the ear. Shuffle and scurry the dead they will, close and lock the door he will." _She paused then started again. "_This soul left me behind, payback now was mine, Maria Nash now rests in peace, who ever disturbs we shall meet. Tiberius Flank," _She dropped the paper and grabbed the key to the door. Rose and Em exited with us followed by Jasper and Alice, the dead body right on their trail, holding a bloody knife high above her head. Alice turned around once outside of the room and slammed the door shut, it shook and she struggled to put the key in the lock. Emmett helped, and she was able to succeed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! I AM GETTING OUT OF THIS FREAKING HOUSE I DON'T CARE IF WE LOSE THE FREAKING BET--" Rose screamed. Jasper shushed her by putting one of his hands on her mouth. Alice was still breathing heavy and I buried my head in Edwards shoulder.

EDPOV:

So, a dead body was about to kill us if we didn't get out of the room. But I kept reciting that little riddle in my head trying to see what the last part meant.

_Maria Nash now rests in peace, who ever shall disturb we shall meet._

"What does that note mean?" I asked quietly, but Jasper shushed me as well, removing his hand from Rosalie's mouth. I held onto Bella, and curiously stared at Jasper who was trying to listen to something. Alice put a hand on his arm and stared up at him.

"Listen," he said. We all listened, holding on to our partners; screaming, it was definitely coming from outside the house, it sounded too far away to be coming from inside the house. "Where is it coming from? The barn?" he asked.

"Sounds like it," Bella added, clinging to me for dear life. "We should leave, now. Apparently the rumors here are true, and we could end up getting killed by that _thing_ in there, or something else. I really want to finish my junior year, and die old-NOT 17 YEARS OLD AND IN A SCARY HOUSE!" Bella whined. But I knew she was true, I wanted to finish my junior year too, and I'm sure the rest would like to graduate as well.

"She's right," I agreed. Emmett gave me a look.

"Then leave, the rest of us will gladly stay and be brave." He told us. Rose stared at him, Alice understood, but I could tell she wanted to leave as well, but also wanted to stay. Jasper looked like he wanted to stay too, but wanted Alice to stay.

"Fine, we will camp out on the sidewalk then, so we're technically here." Bella said, shrugging her shoulders. Emmett raised his eyebrows, and Alice and Jasper let out a small chuckle. I kissed Bella's forehead and stepped away from her grip.

"Then if we leave, we hope to see you all coming out of that door in seven days." I announced. I made my way over to Jasper and shook his hand, hugged Alice and did the same to Emmett and Rosalie. Bella did the same-except hugged every one of them. I held her close as we made our way down the creaky stairs. Camping on the sidewalk of a haunted house wasn't how I planned this, but I would do it for my Bella anytime. Like she, I wanted to win this bet also, but if we see Newton anytime, I'm sure we would head back in…this was going to be harder than I thought…

APOV:

Edward and Bella just left, they told us that they would stay on the side walk for the seven nights. Hopefully, like Edward had said, we would come out on the seventh day in one piece-all of us. Truthfully, I was scared to death, but I wanted to be brave. As Jasper pointed out, the screaming was still there, louder than before. I looked out the window and saw Bella and Edward making out on the sidewalk on a blanket. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Emmett; he was deep in thought, probably thinking of what to do next. "Okay people, let's split up to find this screaming. I'll go with little Pixie, since she could fit in small places and I can't, and I could hear things better than her." I pouted, I wanted to go with Jazzy, and he called me deaf practically. "Jasper will go with Rosie because like me he could hear better, and she is very cunning." Jasper furrowed her brow.

"Why do I have to go with Rose? I mean, Rose can fit in places you can't either." Jasper asked. Emmett thought for a minute and Rose glared at Jasper.

"That does make sense Jasper, BUT let's mix things up a bit; I mean come on when am I ever with the little squirt?" He said frowning. Jazzy rolled his eyes, but gave in. He kissed me fiercely on the lips and went to Rosalie's side. Wait a minute…SQUIRT?! Emmett made his way over to me after he said goodbye to Rose, and I punched him in the gut. He looked at me confused, but then he understood and grinned.

Jasper and Rose agreed to travel up the third floor, and stupid Emmett decided that I and he should check out the basement. Of course, the basement was pitch black with no lights working. So he pulled out a small flashlight from his bag and shone it everywhere. I noticed a dark figure looking cloud in the back of the vast room and put a hand on Emmett's arm, he turned to the dark figure and pulled out a walk-y talk-y. "Guys?" he whispered, both of us staring at the figure in horror.

"Yeah?" Jasper's smooth voice replied.

"Do not come down in the basement…"he confirmed, there was no answer for a while.

"Why not, Emmett?" Rose's voice came through this time, it was filled with panic. The dark figure moved closer, a bloody pitch fork in its dark hand, a knife in his forehead and chest. To answer Rose's question, we both screamed, Emmett's hand still on the talk button.

"_Don't you leave me you two. Not again Craig, Not again Maria…"_

_So? How did you like it?! Please review!!!_


	6. Tiberius Flank, and Craig Nash

_**Be aware: if you read the prologue, this is the chapter!! Emmett and Alice's LAST chapter :( sorry fans,**_

JPOV:

After Emmett had told us not to go down in the basement, it was followed by two screams, his and my Alice's scream. I knew I shouldn't have let her go with him. Emmett all in all, kept his hand on the talk button, and we heard a faint whisper-it sounded like a heavy western accented man's voice: "_Don't you two leave me, not again Craig, not again Maria." _What? Rose and I shared a brief look before darting down to the second floor. I paused and grabbed her arm, there was a window upstairs, I led her back up the stairs and looked down to the front. Edward and Bella were standing up looking in the house direction with worried looks on their faces. I opened the latches to the window and yelled out.

"Guys! UP here!" I screamed. They both looked up at us in question. "Get in the house! Alice and Emmett might be in trouble!" I screamed to them. Bella looked hesitant but joined Edward at walking towards the door. Another scream, Alice's scream.

APOV:

Emmett and I found a door to another room in the basement, since the first was closed and locked. I was scared out of my mind, and running with heels on, not a good idea. **(I know in one of the chapters it says she is wearing flip-flops, forget that! You want a picture of each of their outfits, go to my profile!!)** I grabbed Emmett's arm as he swung us both in the other room, weird, we weren't in the basement anymore. The new room led us to the hallway on the third floor-the hallway with the dead body. I heard yelling, Jasper was yelling to somebody to get inside. "Jasper!" I screamed, and jumped towards him. The thing was standing in the living room staring blankly at us, his eyes turned to Rosalie as well, completely ignoring Jasper. Bella and Edward entered through the front door and looked up, puzzled. When Bella's eyes caught the thing, she screamed. Everybody followed her gaze except Emmett and I and gasped, Rose screamed.

"We need to separate, the thing will only follow one of us, that person could at least try and get out of the house alive, while the others get out as well." Emmett said, between breaths.

"What?! No!" Bella, Rose and I shrieked. Jasper and Edward shook their heads viciously and glared at Em. But if you really think about it, it was actually kind of smart. I mean, it would be easy I think…

"Why don't we just leave now?" I asked. The thing upstairs growled.

"_No! Don't you leave me again Maria!" _ It screamed, I flinched and looked up at it, it was approaching now, I got a good look at it, it was wearing farmers clothes, all bloody, where his eyes were supposed to be, it was just eye sockets, the knife in his forehead was a butchers knife as well at the one in his chest. I figured out what and _who_ it was-Tiberius. We all screamed and ran in different directions, only Emmett and I ran downstairs, but after that, we changed halls. I ran down the hall with the room that we had entered not too long ago, it was open, and something inside of it was screeching. I skidded to a halt and turned in the other direction-_THUD_- I ran into something; I closed my eyes, praying it wasn't the thing. I opened them to see Emmett rubbing his head with his hand "Emmett?"

EMPOV:

We all ran for our lives, through the big house. We had absolutely no idea what or who was chasing us, and why. It was terrifying. We all took different halls-it seemed like a bad idea, but the thing decided to follow me. It was far behind now, and I was running out of breath-_Crash-_I fell to the ground rubbing my head, I knocked into someone. "Emmett?" I recognized the voice-Alice. I got up quickly and helped her up, together we ran, the thing was following faster now.

Alice screamed, and I stopped, something that looked like two ghostly black hands brought her to the ground, holding a firm grip on both of her ankles. It started to drag her into an open room-she screamed again-surely the others would've heard. I grabbed both of her hands and started pulling; the only problem the thing was stronger than _me. _I almost gave up, but I couldn't let the thing get my best friend "Emmett, Run!" she warned, I shook my head and pulled harder until I fell back into a desk. Alice screamed louder this time-her fingers leaving marks in the creaky woods as the thing dragged her into the room, I noticed, blood coming from her ankles, leaving a trail behind her. It was the same room where we found that body…

"Alice!" I screamed loudly, and the door closed behind her. I recovered myself and rammed into the old door, hoping to knock it down-nothing. "Alice, get out, please!!" I pleaded banging on the door hard with my fist. She screamed again, it seemed each scream was louder than the one before. Hot tears burned in the back of my eyes as I gave up. I was giving up on a friend, a sister. She screamed one last blood-curling scream, followed by a gurgled cry and it was quiet. The tears ran freely down my cheeks now-what was I doing? _Come on man, keep it together! Alice wouldn't want you to cry like a big fool! _I thought.

I backed up from the door as it slowly creaked open and turned around, running in another direction. I made my way outside the back door and found my way into the old run down barn. Was that a bad idea? In one case-yes in another-no. I quickly stumbled over to a small stall, and pressed my back to the door closing my eyes, the tears were stopping now, though I felt a small piece of my heart break. I could've saved her, this was my entire fault. Everything was, the reason Alice was…dead. The reason we were being haunted by a dead man. We will all die, and I am to blame.

I fluttered my eyes opened when I heard a shuffle of molded hay, and became aware, that I wasn't the only one in the stall. A boy, about my age, was staring at me with wide amber eyes, a pitchfork planted directly in his stomach. He tilted his head and I hunched over, now aware of the growing pain in my stomach. I screamed, it felt like my spine was being slowly pulled out of my flesh, one bone piece at a time. The boy screeched an ear piercing screech and blood poured from my finger tips, mouth and eyes. I jolted my back, backwards so I was pointing up, and screamed, loud enough, that people all the way across the country could hear it. Then everything went black, no pain, nothing. Nothing at all, just the comforting silence that filled the air.

APOV (RIGHT BEFORE DEATH OF EMMETT!):

"Emmett, Run!" I warned, tears pouring down my cheeks. The things nails were piercing my skin, and I felt blood pour out of my ankle. Emmett shook his head violently and continued to pull, until finally he flew back into a desk. I screamed louder this time, as I was dragged away by the thing. The room was just like it was before, except now, I lay in the middle of the floor, looking up at two butcher knives. I heard Emmett pound against the door and beg for me to come out, I couldn't. I couldn't even move, my limbs were locked in the position they were in.

Two knives came down on each shoulder-I screamed at the pain, it was nothing I have ever experienced. Another knife came down through my stomach, I screamed, louder again; tears pouring down my cheeks, and blood pooling in my mouth. The other knife came across my throat-I couldn't breathe, it was the most horrible pain I ever felt in my life.

I was dying, I needed to breathe, blood was now flowing all over my chin and throat, and the knife was still put at my throat. He gashed it deeper this time; it hurt even more than the first. I was able to let out a blood curling scream, when the dark figure hunched over me and stabbed yet another knife through my forehead. Everything went black, I couldn't hear, couldn't speak, and didn't have the need to breathe; I couldn't feel the excruciating pain I felt before.

I was dead, and my last thoughts were: I love you Jasper Whitlock.

_**Okay, sorry that they had to die, but you will find out in the end why THEY died if you haven't figured out already. Well, if you review-which I hope you do-state which death do you think would be the most painful: Alice's death, or Emmett's death? Please no flames, just reviews!!!**_


	7. Rememeber them

Wednesday October 23,

RPOV:

I ran even faster, tears streaming down my face, through the dark hallways, trying to open each window I passed-even though if I jumped, sure I'd be out, but I would be plummeting to my death. Just 10 minutes ago, I heard Alice screaming bloody murder, and Emmett screaming something. And not even 5 minutes after, I heard Emmett scream the same way. The love of my life and my best friend had just died. I couldn't take it, but I needed to keep on running-to find an exit that will get me and the others out of the house.

I jumped down the three stairs to the second floor, rebalancing myself I continued to run, I stopped in my tracks when I saw blood coming out from an open door, I didn't even dare to go in it-though I was pretty sure that Alice's dead body was in there-Emmett's was too far away to be in the house. That means he got out…suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and shaky heavy breathing. I froze.

"It's just me…Jasper" he said. I sighed in relief and turned around. He had a tear stained face. "Bella and Edward got out, I came to show you where," he said-more like mumbled-and turned his head to the door I paused at. "That thing is gone, he got what he wanted." I looked at him in the eye, more tears weld up in there.

"How will we get through this?" I asked, he shrugged slightly, and took a step forward. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to see what they did to her…even though it might not be for the best-I need to…" he explained dryly, like Alice took his life with him. I was suddenly full of rage, pure rage and anger. When I got back to that school, Newton and Yorkie are SOO dead-and I'm not funny, they dared us to stay here, we did, and now two lives were lost…and one happened to be my boyfriend.

Suddenly Jasper fell to his knees, his face horror struck, and let out a cry of agony. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to see the dead body of my friend. If I thought that scary body on the wall was terrifying, it was nowhere near this. It was almost the same death that Maria person died-her throat was slit, two knives in her shoulders, one pierced in her stomach etc. New tears found their way through my eyes as I looked, I knew this was hard on Jasper…I don't know if I would be able to Emmett, hell, I didn't even know where he was-well, where his body is anyways. Thinking of that, tears started pouring through my eyelids, I shook my head. This was a dream-I couldn't be true. Nope, it wasn't true, Emmett will be waiting for me in school tomorrow, and Alice will be waiting for Jasper tomorrow…I tried to believe it, but it wouldn't stay over the truth that rattled in my brain.

A small sound caught our attention, it was like a mouse scurrying on the wooden floor, then whispers, so quiet I wasn't able to figure out what whatever it was, was saying. Our eyes widened, and Jasper shot up. Glancing at Alice one more time, he grabbed my arm and led me down the hall. "We need to get out of here," he said, he was walking so fast, it was hard for me to keep up. He led me to the back door, and we passed the barn, to the front, where Bella was crying in Edwards arms, and Edward was silently sobbing. We both ran over to them and joined the embrace. For what seemed like hours, everybody's eyes ran dry, and we looked up into the dark sky, no stars, maybe just a couple, but other than that, the sky looked blank.

Was there even a god up there? If there is, he didn't give a damn about the best, good natured people on this earth. **(No offense to anyone who believes in god, because I do too!) **Alice, she was smart, slightly annoying-but in a good way-great shopper, the only thing she has ever done bad on this planet, was cut, from when her mom was an alcoholic, but she got over that after being through a year of counseling, she was back to the normal happy, optimistic Alice Brandon. I don't think she deserved to die, if anyone did, it would be Newton and Yorkie.

Emmett, oh my Emmett McCarthy, dead, October 23rd. I don't even know how he even died. What kind of girlfriend am I? We should've stayed in groups, that way; everyone would most likely be fine. Emmett was, not smart, but incredibly hot, funny, and good-hearted. He hasn't done one thing on this planet to make somebody, or god to hate him. He went to church every Sunday, and sometimes even helped other people when they need somebody. I remember the one time he came to my house, red face, bleeding nose, and bruises almost everywhere. He told me that night that a young girl about 12 was being harassed; the man had no weapons, so Emmett protected her. I don't know anyone who would want to take him from this world.

I have no idea how the hell I'm supposed to survive without him here, always making jokes, loving me, kissing me, hugging me…It's not like I am going to find someone else anytime soon, I'd go through 100 years being single if that means to get Emmett back. But I know, that somewhere in my heart, Emmett McCarthy and Alice Brandon are still there, living there life as souls on this planet. I'd imagine they weren't even gone, dream of Emmett's big arms wrapped around me, even though, when I wake up to a new day, they won't be there.

Why oh why does this world curse me? What had I done wrong to deserve this? Have the love of my life, the reason of my existing taken away from me? Sure, I could be a _little _bitter-maybe not little-but still, I didn't deserve this, and I'm sure as hell Jasper didn't deserve this. Yeah, Bella and Edward are upset, but they will never know how we truly feel to have the love of their life taken from them forever.

We sat in the grass, after walking to the closets house-Alice's-not ready to tell any parents yet. We sat there for ten minutes before Jasper spoke. "We should've never agreed to take the bet," he said shaking his head, his voice shaking as he spoke. We looked over to him, he had his hand stuffed in his jacket pocket, and he slowly brought something out. A black velvet box about one inch long in size. When he opened it, all our eyes widened in surprise and shock, Bella's hand went to her mouth, like mine, new tears forming.

In the little box, was a wedding ring, a little note at the inside of the box—

"_Alice, you are my whole life now, my reason for existing I love you-Will you marry me Alice Brandon?" _

_**OH don't leave yet! It is NOT over!! It's going to take a surprising twist that I bet none of you would've guessed! Okay those who guessed that Tiberius killed Alice and Emmett because they resembled Maria and Craig-you were right! So please, don't go away yet, and please review!!**_


	8. TWIST CHAPTER: Freaky

_**SO all of you know that this is a surprise twist to the story, I bet none of you guessed what would happen. I had a couple guesses, like vampires werewolves, and magical wizards…ha, ha I don't think that was even a guess but it was in there. Anyway, I wasn't satisfied in the end of the last chapter, and I needed more. This was very hard to come up with, but I got it! And I really hope you like it.**_

TWIST CHAPTER: FREAKY

Wednesday October 23rd

EPOV:

I don't think anybody could say anything to Jasper. He wanted to propose to Alice-and she was…dead. We were just all sitting staring at him in shock, all but me. He had told me and Emmett that he was going to sometime this week; Emmett was going to a couple weeks after the school year. And here we are now, him holding out his ring to no one, tears on all of our faces. Why did we even go in the damn house?! I wish we could've thought about it all first, and then none of this would've happened I bet. Emmett would be proposing to Rose after school, and Jasper would be proposing to Alice sometime this week.

Bella and I, we got out easy, we ran to the first floor-but after finding out that the front door was shut and locked on the outside-we ran to the back door, of course, it toke me to bruise my shoulder badly to knock it open. When we got out, I had half a mind to go back in there, but soon after, we found Jasper against a wall near the door-we told him and he went to find Rose.

Part of me blames Emmett for what happened, I don't know why, but I make a point. He told us to split up, to all run in different directions to find a safe exit. But then again, he didn't _make_ us separate. When that guy came out, we all ran. I'm sure Emmett and Alice found each other, we both heard them, scream at each other-not in a bad way though. I sighed, and hugged Bella closer. I don't know what I would do without my Bella, she was everything to me.

Did we have to enter the stupid house in the first place? I wish we just thought about it before actually going in it…

Everything started to shake, the houses around us, and the ground, everybody. Panic was on everybody's face and we held each other. Was this and earthquake? I wasn't sure-I didn't hear any sirens- and I was getting dizzy, harder to hold on to Bella. The earth didn't crack, and suddenly, we weren't in Alice's front yard anymore…

We were in front of _the House_ holding our suitcases, standing by the door; it was light out, not dark like before. What had happened here? "Agh, what happened?" Bella asked rubbing her forehead. I shrugged. A gasp-a small gasp-like someone was begging for air. I looked down by the door, Alice was sitting on the floor gasping for air and holding her chest. Everyone followed my gaze and their eyes widened in surprise. Smiles broke out on everyone's face-especially Jasper-but there was also confusion. Didn't she die? And how the hell did we end up here?

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, hauling himself on her. I laughed and watched as he kissed her, she looked confused at first, but kissed him back. Another gasp, it sounded louder, and more gasps for air. On the left side of the door Emmett was leaning on the side of the house, holding his chest like Alice was. Rose jumped over to him, her legs around his waist and kissed him. He didn't looked confused at all, and immediately responded.

"Rosie! Ow!" he said. Rose jumped down looking confused, he was holding his stomach and stretching out his back. Bella had a huge smile on her face that could light up a whole town, matching mine, and we walked over to Alice who was holding her forehead.

JPOV:

I couldn't believe this! Alice and Emmett were alive! This wasn't a dream was it? I sure hope not, it was too good to be true, the love of my life was back and that's all the matters. I hauled myself onto her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She looked confused, but responded all the same. While everybody was over by Emmett-knowing that I wanted Alice for myself for a little while-I sat her in my lap and buried my face in her soft spiky hair. She flinched and held her forehead with her hand. "What's wrong darlin'" I asked, my southern accent slipping out, out of habit.

"Wait a second, what happened? I remember everything…it doesn't make any sense," she asked-ignoring my question. But before I got to answer, Bella and Rose came over, their faces longing to hug her. I kissed her, gently on the head and let her get up to greet the two. Rose squeezed her into a bone crushing hug, and let her go to hug Bella-who did the same-they chattered, tears rolling down their cheeks, girl moment. I decided to go see Emmett who was talking quietly to Edward. I walked over smiling, he grinned at me.

"Emmett," I greeted, shaking his hand, I was soon pulled into a "man" hug **(sorry, had to add that "man" hug part…) **after we parted we smiled at each other. "Good to have you back," I said. He laughed

"Yeah right, I could see right through you man, you just want to get back to Alice. Just like I want Rosie back." He said, using Rosalie's unwanted nick-name. Wow, he was pretty good. Bella, and Rose came over to us now-Alice under both of their arms and her arms around their waists. I smiled at her, she was soon in my arms, her face in my chest, silently crying. I brought her closer to my body so there was no space between us, and buried my face in her hair again. Emmett was crowded by Bella and Rosalie, talking quietly, more tears.

"We are not going in that house again…" she said quietly, looking up and kissing my neck. I smiled down at her and crushed her warm soft lips to mine. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward smiling at me; he slid a finger down his ring finger in question. Alice and I parted and I shook my head and gave him look that said "Not yet," he nodded and came over, the only one who didn't get a chance to see Alice yet.

Once all the tears were gone, and everybody greeted Emmett and Alice, we stood, all in a row, hugging our partners close, and staring at the big house in front of us, before turning around and walking away.

Before we fully left out of its sight, we heard the soft click of the doors closing.

_**As you can see, I didn't like that they were both dead, so I did this to make them come back alive lol. Well that was the twist, and that was the end, I hope you liked it! Please Review, NO FLAMES! **_


	9. Proposal

_**Okay, so I read the reviews and everything, and a lot of people were hoping to see Jasper propose to Alice, so I said, hell, why not, if it makes you guys happy. Lol. So this chapter will be the last chapter unfortunately, but all the important stuff is done. **_

**June 21rst 2009-Seniors Graduated**

JPOV:

It was two days after the graduation, and Alice and I decided to get an apartment together, but we need the money first. And I doubt anyone would guess where that apartment was located-one block away from the house that changed our lives. Though school was over, I never got the chance to ask Alice the one important question that I died to ask-Edward knows, but I figured I'd do it a couple days after grad. So i kept the box in my dresser for all those months. Now, it rests in my pants pocket.

I had gotten Alice to agree to go for a walk with me in the park today. Of course it didn't take much, just a kiss and a hug and she gave in-she was supposed to go shopping with Rosalie today, and I hoped that she would agree, and of course my hopes came true.

I made sure I looked good before walking over to her house. I flattened my hair, and wore a white button down shirt that she had gotten me for my birthday with black pants, fancy shoes, and made sure my breath was minty fresh. I made sure I had everything ready, the ring in my pocket and what I was going to say, I looked in my bathroom mirror and made sure my hair was fine, my shirt was buttoned right, etc, before making my way out of the house, reciting what I was going to say over and over again in my head.

On the way to Alice's house, I passed Edward's. He was sitting on the porch holding Bella in his lap. I checked my watch-I had twenty minutes-why not stop by? "Congrats Grad!" Bella cheered as I approached. "Sorry I missed graduation, I had that party to go too," she told me. I merely shrugged and hugged her.

"Well, you look fancy today, what's the occasion?" Esme-Edward's mother-asked as she peeked through the screen door, her husband-Carlisle-right behind her. I always thought of them as second parents, since mine aren't around a lot. I smiled, Edward and Bella understood. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the tiny box; containing my whole future ahead of me, out of my pocket.

"I'm planning to propose to Alice in…" I started, checking my watch-"15 minutes," I said, taking a deep breath of air. I didn't notice before, the knots in my stomach when I said it out loud. Esme put a hand to her heart.

"Good luck, Alice is a sweet girl, I'm sure you will be expecting a yes," she said. Carlisle agreed in encouragement.

"Thanks, I should really be going though, it takes a good 8 minutes to get to her house…" I said. Esme and Carlisle disappeared after waving goodbye, leaving me to say goodbye to Bella and Edward. "Well, I'll hopefully see you guys soon, good luck senior year!" I said, they both smiled and I started walking away. I looked back once; they both gave the thumbs up. I quickly put the ring in my pocket again, and started for Alice's house.

*************

I took a deep intake of breath, and rang the Brandon house doorbell. It took less than a minute for the door to open, though it wasn't who I was expecting. Alice's mother, vodka bottle in her hand and her eyelids droopy opened the door and gave me a look. I sighed, so her mother was back to those habits…hopefully Alice wouldn't get to her old habits again-I shuddered inwardly. "What do you want…?" she asked. Just then Alice came dashing down the stairs grabbing the vodka bottle out of her mother's hands, giving me an apologetic look.

"Mom," she said, nodding her head towards the couch. Her mother grumbled under her breath and did what she said. Alice made a face and set the vodka bottle on the table next to her. "Sorry about that Jazzy," she said, stepping outside, closing the door behind her. She was in a pink and white checkered t-shirt and had her matching black skull scarf, with plain blue jeans and black high-top converse. She noticed my hair right away. "You look nice today," she complemented as I draped my arm around her tiny shoulders-walking north, towards the park we always went to.

"Thank you very much ma'am" I said, using my southern accent to please her-knowing it always works. She lightly tapped my chest and I bent down to kiss her jaw. She slipped her arm around my waist, and I drew her closer. The knots in my stomach were eased by her simple touch, but though the knots were gone, it made me even more nervous…

As we approached the bench we usually sat at, I stopped her. There were some people from our school here, and I spotted Rose and Emmett sitting on a bench about 20 feet away, staring at us, Emmett gave me the thumbs up and Rose smiled; the others were all looking as I bent down on one knee. She squealed, knowing what was coming next. Alice's smile grew even wider when I took her hand in mine. "Alice Brandon, you are my life, you are everything to me now. We've been together for 2 years, and I love you Alice, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…will you marry me?" I asked opening the small box with the ring. I honestly didn't think the speech was so good, but all the same she put a hand to her heart, tears forming in her eyes as she simply said:

"Yes!" she said excitedly, people around us clapped as I slipped the ring on her finger and she crushed into me, almost knocking me of balance, to place her lips passionately to mine. I didn't know what to say, I was just so excited that I got a positive answer to even speak at all. When Alice pulled away, I noticed the tears were flowing freely down her cheek. I smiled at her and wiped the tears away with my right hand.

"If you thought I wouldn't say yes, you're a big fool Jasper Whitlock." She teased as I sat her in my lap-still sitting in the grass. "I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you," she said after a few minutes. Those were the only words I needed to hear to bring me back to reality.

We were ready to start our forever.

_**Well, I hope you guys were satisfied! Sorry it was so short, and I didn't do APOV, but yeah, lol, I hope you liked it! Please Review, No flames as usual!**_


End file.
